A New Start
by Phell Down
Summary: [ABANDONED] It's been almost 15 years since the Avenger Initiative. Since then there's been an increase in super powered humans appearing, especially with the younger generation. S.H.I.E.L.D. has taken notice of these super humans. Unfortunately HYDRA seems to have as well…
1. Leanne Crowe

**So basically this story is that super humans are starting to become more common and S.H.I.E.L.D. has decided that it's probably not a good idea to have all these young super humans running around unchecked (as some of them have caused some serious damage) and have decided to educate them on how to use their powers for the greater good. However HYDRA has noticed as well and are trying to recruit some of them into their ranks, some come willingly some don't.**

 **Now this story will mainly using the cinematic universe's canon, which includes all of the movies currently out as well as the TV/Netflix shows. For example mutants exist in this story as well as magic and sorcerers like Doctor Strange or Ghost Rider. The Form will be on my Profile. I won't have a limit to how many characters I select but please don't send in more than two.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Leanne Crowe

This wasn't her fault. Err… I mean technically it was but she hadn't meant to do it. Sure the building was up in smoke and flames but she didn't do it on purpose.

As she quickly picked up her pace to gain some distance between herself and the building Leanne gave out a dejected sigh. This just wasn't her day. First she failed her quiz during first period worsening her already terrible grades. Then she finds out that she wouldn't be able to graduate this year much less get into a decent college. And after ditching the rest of school she just turned a building into rubble, and fire, and smoke, on accident of course. As she continued to walk down the street she didn't know what else to do. Her original goal was to camp out at that building till later and then go home, school wasn't even over yet and her mother was home. She definitely didn't want to deal with that just yet.

Seeing as she put enough distance between herself and the building she plopped down onto a bench. A fire truck sped by towards the building along with several police cars. One of the police cars pulled up along the side of the road.

"Excuse me miss? Did you see anyone suspicious heading this way?" The car had rolled down one of its windows and an officer had his head out the window.

Crap. She knew she should have moves further away, maybe gone inside a building. She should not have stayed out on the street. "Uhh sorry officer I can't really say. It's Seattle you know, there's all kinds of people going up and down the streets. It's a little hard to tell if someone's suspicious." Leanne pulled some of her hair behind her ear.

The answer seemed to appease the cop as he gave her a nod and said "Carry on." before driving off.

As soon as the car disappeared into the distance Leanne made her way off the bench and into the nearest building, which happened to be a fast food joint but she wasn't complaining. All this commotion had made her hungry. She bought a meal and quickly sat down at a table farthest from any windows. Leanne felt a buzzing her pocket and pulled out her phone. One of her friends had texted her.

 _Soooo Lynne, I heard a certain building caught on fire. How'd that go._

Leanne replied. _I'm fine thanks for asking, and how the hell did you find out so fast!?_

Her phone buzzed again. _Word gets around. Anyway good luck it would be terrible if you went to jail._

Leanne didn't bother to reply and glanced up from her phone. Much to her surprise there was know a person sitting across from her. They must have sat down while she was distracted with her phone. She quickly pocketed it.

"Excuse me can you please leave. I'm currently occupying this table if that wasn't already clear."

The person across from her smiled, finding something amusing in her statement. They pulled a file out and set it on the table. "You are Leanne Crowe, correct?"

Shit. That wasn't good. She could lie, but she had a feeling the question was rhetorical and there would be no point in dodging it. So she replied, "Yeah, so?"

The person opened their file and began to read it. "Your 17, correct?"

"Yeah" This was not going to end well.

"You do realize that you committed arson right?" They still hadn't looked up from their folder.

"I don't know what your talking about." she pulled some of her hair behind her ear.

"Please don't play dumb, we have you on a security tape exiting the building just as it started to go up in flames."

"Okay, fine I did but it wasn't on purpose. You see-" They cut her off.

"I know very well what happened. You were most likely practicing with your powers and calculated the output wrong and as a result caused a fire. You're very lucky no one else was in that building but i'm assuming that's why you chose it, no?" She didn't respond and he seemed to take the silence as an answer. "You're file says you have the ability to absorb energy and then use it to fire plasma blasts, a very dangerous ability." Leanne redirected her sight to the wall. "Of course we could turn you into the authorities as you did commit a crime or.."

Leanne redirected her sight to the person sitting across from her "Or?"

"Or you could come with me S.H.E.I.L.D. and we can pretend that never happened."

Leanne didn't miss a beat "Deal."


	2. Chapter 2: Enter the Hero(es)

**Before I start I want to thank you guys for your input on the new director and the name of the facility. With your guys help I have decided that the new director will be Maria Hill and the facility will be called the School.**

 **Anyways, after like three weeks here it is chapter two! Hopefully it's up to your expectations. Also if you still want to submit an oc the form is on my profile.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Enter the Hero(es)

She wasn't given much time to think about her decision. As soon as the words left her mouth the agent told her she would be leaving to a location that was more secure. The agent did let her know though, that she was allowed to go home to pack anything she wanted or needed, as well as change of clothes. Her's, as the agent had pointed out, were currently covered in dust and smelled strongly of smoke.

The agent gave her a ride home. Once there, she quickly packed clothes and other various items into the bag they had given her on the way to her house. Leanne, taking the agent's advice, changed out of her dirty clothes and into a clean shirt with an image of the galaxy printed on it and clean grey jeans. Leanne pulled her belt chain off her dresser and hooked it to her waist. She grabbed her black crop jacket from off the floor and shook off any of the remaining dust. It still smelled slightly of smoke, but Leanne really didn't care that much and put it on anyways.

Leanne picked up her now packed bag and exited her house, she didn't bother to look back. Within an hour of meeting the agent she was already on a plane headed off to an unknown destination.

* * *

After what seemed to be an incredibly long flight and drive, they had arrived at the more "secure location". The "secure location" looked much like a government building that tried to be inconspicuous but failed, miserably. It didn't help that off in the distance she could see a hanger and take off ramp for planes. The building itself wasn't very impressive, it was constructed of simple grey bricks and looked to be about two stories tall, but considering this was a S.H.I.E.L.D. building it probably had more floors underground. The few windows there were were tinted making anyone stupid enough to try unable to spy on the inside.

As Leanne made her way into the building she could see that the inside was just as unimpressive as the outside. The walls were comprised of the same grey bricks as the outside and the floor was simple white tile. The windows though, were no longer tinted and the outside could be clearly seen through, not that there was much to be seen.

There seemed to be a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents around but most of them were occupied with something. The agent who had escorted her here, who she had dubbed Classified due to the fact that's the only thing they ever seemed to say, talked to another agent with what seemed to be a hand off. Classified handed the other agent, who Leanne was dubbing Blondie, a file and headed back through the way they came. Blondie walked towards her while looking through the file.

Blondie looked up from the file and at Leanne, "You're the new recruit?"

Leanne gave a shrug, "I suppose."

She closed the file. "I'm Agent Carter, now if you would please follow me I'll escort you to the others."

"Others?" Leanne asked.

She smiled, "Other super powered people like you." Leanne wanted to ask more questions but Agent Carter had already started walking away. She would have to ask her questions later.

As they traveled through the halls of the facility towards wherever they were going, they passed a number of people. They all seemed to be agents like Carter, except for one person. Leanne only caught a glimpse but she swore that she saw a guy around her age with bright red skin that seemed to be demonic in nature. Leanne asked Agent Carter about it but all she got was a "you'll see."

After a couple minutes they stopped in front of a room. Agent Carter told her to wait outside the door as she went inside.

Leanne was quickly beginning to doubt her decision in accepting S.H.I.E.L.D.'s deal. While she wouldn't have admitted it when she walked in, this building reminded her of a prison, a secret government prison. She could run, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents wouldn't pose much of a threat to her plasma blasts and she could easily blast down the doors to escape. Leanne shook her head, no that wouldn't work. This was S.H.I.E.L.D. they would be able to find her wherever she went. Besides, the "Others" that Agent Carter had mentioned had powers as well and would probably stop her if she tried to blast her way out.

The door opened startling Leanne out of her thoughts. Agent Carter stepped out of the doorway, "You can come in now."

Leanne tentatively entered the room. It was not what she was expecting at all. Rather than a cramped cell, the room was instead much like a rec room. It was fully equipped with the newest TV and gaming system, carpeted floors, comfortable looking couches and chairs, there was even a pool table off to one side. It was also filled with at the moment six other people than her and Agent Carter.

A guy with blond hair that was long on top and short on the sides with what looked like hair gel, light blue eyes with black rimmed glasses in front of them and fair skin; he was stretched out on one of the couches. A girl with lightly tanned skin, short curly brown hair, green eyes and elf ears was on a chair in front of the tv. An incredibly pale kid with a ski cap that hid his hair and blue eyes so bright they seemed to glow, was on a couch by himself a little ways from the others. There was two girls on another couch that seemed like they were in a conversation before Leanne's entrance. One had long, loose curled, platinum blond hair, green eyes and tan skin while the other was light skinned, also had green eyes, and brown hair pulled back into a bun. The last kid was at the pool table, he had light skin, short white hair and stormy grey eyes. They were all staring at her making Leanne incredibly uncomfortable.

Agent Carter didn't seem phased by the sudden attention. "These are the others I was referring to. I have other business to attend to so I'll let them introduce you to the facility." She turned around and left through the door, and shut it behind her.

The guy that was stretched out on the couch quickly got up and approached Leanne. He had a smile on his face that she assumed was to be charming but it just made her feel more uncomfortable. "What's your name?"

"Lynn."

"Well Lynn how about I introduce you to everyone," he slung his arm over Lynn's shoulders. " I'm Lucas, or Luke whatever strikes your fancy, the lord of the ring girl in front of the tv is Jasper," Jasper rolled her eyes and looked back to the TV. "The dude in the corner with the cap is Leonardo but he prefers to be called Leo, something about his name being too long." Leo's posture was tense, as if he was expecting to be attacked at any moment. " Anyway, over by the pool table is Jesse, the blondie on the couch is Aria while the brunette with the fabulous green eyes is Orsola." Orsola quickly diverted her eyes away from Lucas and Lynn.

"You know we can introduce ourselves Casanova, right Orsola?" Aria's tone held a hint of annoyance.

"I doth not want to take sides." Orsola's response seemed to go unnoticed by Aria and Lucas.

"Then you should have been faster about-"

A voice came from the direction of the pool table cutting off Lucas,"Could you two not start again. I would like to not make myself dumber by listening to you two." Unlike Orsola, Aria and Lucas seemed to listen to Jesse as the subject was dropped.

Lucas focused his attention back on Lynn, "Now that the introductions are over how about you let me show you around?" He still had that smile on his face.

Lynn removed his arm from her shoulders, "Thanks, but no. I'm sure I can find my own way around."

Aria, with alarming speed, got up from her position beside Orsola and was now in front of Lynn, "Nonsense, this place is so big you're bound to get lost." Before Aria was even done speaking she had already dragged Leanne out of the room and back into the hallway.

The hallway was quiet, until it was filled with Aria's chatter. "This place isn't so bad once you get used to it." Aria took a left down a branching hallway. "For the most part the agents are nice. There are the one or two that are too uptight with the protocols, like Agent 37, but they're usually not around much." They turned down another branching hallway and arrived at another door. "Anyways, this is your room."

She knocked on the door. There was a muffled "come in" and Aria stepped into the room, dragging Leanne with her. The room was much akin to a college dorm room. The floor, like the rec room, was carpeted and there was even a fairly large window on the wall opposite of the door. The room seemed to be separated into two identical sections. Each side had a dresser pushed up against the walls with a lamp on top, there was even full sized beds pushed up against the walls. One of the beds had her bag that she had packed at home. The other was currently occupied by a girl with curly, raven black hair and pale skin, Lynn assumed she was the origin of the voice.

"Lynn this is your roommate Ciara Rostova." The girl on the bed, Ciara, had her head buried in a large textbook making it impossible to see her face. Ciara shut her book and looked up. Her dark blue eyes seemed to observe Lynn's everymove. Lynn in return did the same. She noticed the girl had two small scars, one on her upper lip and the other was on her left eyebrow. She had double piercings in both of her ears.

"Well I must get going so I'll leave you two to get to know each other." Aria went out the way she came leaving Lynn with Ciara only to come bursting back a few seconds later. "Oh, I almost forgot. Ciara, we're supposed to go to the training room at 1500 hours, Agent Carter wants to tell us something." With that she quickly exited the room again and didn't come back.

Ciara directed her attention to Lynn. "So what can you do?"

"What do you mean, what can I do?"

Ciara gave an annoyed huff. "Your powers, you have to be at S.H.I.E.L.D. for some reason. I can, for example, release blast of telekinetic energy, Aria can control the earth and has super speed."

Lynn plopped down on the other bed beside her bag. "Energy absorption and plasma blasts."

Ciara nodded. "Thats useful. So what do you go by?"

"Lynn."

Ciara shook her head. "No not your name, your codename." Ciara noticed Lynn's confused expression. "You know like how Steve Rogers goes by Captain America or Tony Stark goes by Ironman."

"Ohh, I don't have one."

Ciara frowned in disappointment, "You should start thinking of one since we all have one."

"Sure I guess, what's yours."

"Rasputin."

"That supposed mystical russian?"

"It's better than something like Blast."

Lynn just shrugged and started to unpack her bag, "So there's others right? More people than who I saw in that rec room. "

"The rec room? Oh, you mean the Arcade. Yeah, with your arrival I think there's 13 of us now."

"Who else is there? I've only met those in the Arcade."

"Which ones did you meet."

"Well, Luke, Jasper, Leo, Jesse, Aria and Orsola."

"Hmmm. Well the only other people are Kai, Alice, Luis, Niko, and Lydia."

"What can they all do?"

"It's better if you see yourself than for me tell you," Ciara looked at the clock, "It's about time to go to The Oven anyways." Ciara had already gotten up and was at the door, waiting for Lynn to follow.

"The Oven?" Lynn followed Ciara as she made her way down the hallway.

"That's what we call S.H.I.E.L.D.'s training room."

The conversation came to a stop, and silence accompanied them as they made their way to The Oven.

* * *

Technically they never went to The Oven, instead they arrived at decent sized room that overlooked the training room instead. Everyone from The Arcade was there already, spread out among the chairs in the room, watching what was happening in the Oven. Leanne took a seat and looked out towards the training room. From her viewing point she could see five other people fighting in the room which had taken an appearance of an arena. There was people on the outside of the window, each one taking on a what seemed to be training robots by themselves. Ciara pointed each person out to Lynn.

One guy, who Ciara told her was Niko, had on black armor-padded tights with a black belt that hung askew, a black shirt with sleeves that went just past the elbows. Over that he had a sleeveless trench coat that ended at his knees, its outside was black while it's under part was redlining and he currently had its hood up. His shoes seemed to be steel toed combat boots that reached his mid calf and were colored a dark red. His red fingerless gloved hands were holding a gun that was aimed at the robots in front of him. Ciara had informed her that the bullets were made for training and were incapable of killing but they would still hurt, a lot.

Luis, the guy Leanne had seen in the hallway earlier, was dressed in a black trench coat made for combat. It seemed to armoured in some places and had dark blue highlights along the zipper and sleeves, his combat pants were a dark shade of blue and at times looked black. He was effectively beating the shit out of the robot in front of him.

Kai, a boy with black hair and light tan skin, was wearing skinny black leather pants and a black shirt. His shoes were black knee high boots, on his hands Leanne could barely make out black fingerless gloves that reminded her of the ones bikers often wore. Kai wasn't actually attacking his robot, instead he was effectively dodging his robot's punches and kicks directed at him. His movements were swift and clean making it seem like his shadow was dancing at his feet.

A young girl that looked to be about 14 had on a sleeveless grey T-shirt and matching grey shorts. Her feet were bare but it didn't seem to matter as her skin appeared to be made of solid metal. She was attacking the robot much like Luis was, using punches and strength to overpower the robot, but her methods were less brutal than Luis's method. Ciara informed her that the girl's name was Alice.

A paled skinned girl was fairly close to Alice, she was wearing a light blue corset top and almost identical colored high waisted shorts. She had black leggings on along with her shorts and, like almost everyone else, black gloves covering her hands. She was forming ice projectiles and launching them at her robot.

Everything seemed to be going fine until it just wasn't. The floor, which had the appearance of dirt, was suddenly coated in a layer of of thick ice. Niko was the first one down. While he he had been shooting at his robot he had slipped and fell but not before his gun went off and hit Alice. This caused Alice to fall, only she took her robot down with her as well as Lydia. The loud crash that resulted caused Kai to glance over, however the robot did not and punched Kai hard enough to knock him onto the ground. Luis seemed to be the only one not affected as he had incapacitated his robot by crushing its legs.

Everyone except Jesse and Leo seemed to find this incredibly funny as there was laughter and snickering across the room. Jesse seemed have a scowl on his face, Lynn wasn't quite sure if it was at the group laughing or the group inside the training room. Leo's expression hadn't changed since Leanne had arrived but he did seem to be watching even more closely than before.

The door to the training room opened and its occupants stepped out. Alice was the first one out, she briskly walked out and quickly took a seat. Her skin was no longer metal but rather human instead. She began to kneed her knuckles into her legs as if they were giving her some sort of distress. That wouldn't have surprised Lynn as they looked to be crisscrossed with scars that were still visible even with her pale skin. The others trailed behind her, most seemed to be nursing a bruise or scrape.

Agent Carter got straight to the point. "Luis the goal was to incapacitate the robots, not destroy them."

"I did incapacitate it, it just required the removal of its legs." Agent Carter ignored Luis and wrote something down on her tablet.

"Kai, you can not allow yourself to be distracted. Your opponents can and will take advantage of that." Kai just nodded his head.

"Niko, Alice, you need to be aware of what's going on around you while you're fighting." Niko nodded and seemed to be already planning a way to fix his mistake. Alice kept silent and nodded.

"Lydia, you need to learn how to keep your powers under control. You're teammates count on you." Lydia opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it and nodded her head in acknowledgment of her mistake.

Luis's golden eyes spied Lynn, "Who's the new girl with the black hair?"

Lynn wasn't a fan of others acting like she wasn't there "My names Lynn." Her comment went unnoticed.

"Luis don't be rude." Kai scolded.

"How is that rude."

"You looked at her and then ignored her." The boys began to argue but Leanne tuned out.

"Ahem," The arguing stopped and all attention was on Agent Carter, "I didn't get you all here to argue or meet Leanne. You're all here because i'm assigning you teams."

"Teams?" Multiple people in the room asked.

"Yes, splitting you up is the most effective way to make use of your powers. These teams aren't permanent and members will be switched out until we find the most effective teammates."

"Why the sudden rush?" Someone asked.

Agent Carter had a serious look on her face. "Unfortunately as some of you might now know HYDRA is also "recruiting" powered individuals. Our intel tells us they have formed a strike force of these individuals and have already used them to commit crimes." Carter's tablet pulled up a holographic image of a destroyed building. "Here one of their individuals broke into a S.H.I.E.L.D. warehouse and stole numerous amounts of classified weapons and objects. Director Hill has decided that creating a team would be the best way to oppose HYDRA and their strike force. Team A will be comprised of Leanne Crowe, Lucas Armstrong, Alice Willlof, Nikolæ Ňastase, Orsola Dioli, Leonardo Aslan and Kai Park. Team B will be comprised of Ciara Rostova, Luis Escobar, Lydia James, Jasper Hawkins, Jesse James and Aria Valentine. You are all dismissed."

Everyone began to shuffle out. Ciara and Aria had each taken one of Leanne's arms and dragged her off to who knows where. Luis and Lucas walked out while they continued an earlier argument. Everyone else walked out quietly, most likely to their rooms. Leo was the last one out, he made sure to keep his distance from everyone in front.

With everyone gone Agent Carter gave out a sigh. From here on out things were going to get increasingly difficult.

* * *

 **So hopefully no one seemed OOC. I must say writing 13 different heroes is really difficult, hopefully as time goes on it'll become easier and chapters will be out faster. Next chapter is going to be another introductory chapter but for the villains this time.**

 **One thing I want to ask you readers is if you have any ideas of things you want to happen to your characters. It could be story arcs, character development, or even if you want to see them interact with a certain character more, shoot me a PM or a review. I would be happy to include some of your ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

So I just wanted to let all you know that follow this story or who have submitted an OC that this current version of the story is dead. After much deliberation and self reflection I have realized I have made some mistakes, such as accepting every character that came my way. That in turn made the story difficult to write and as a result I put this story on hold. However, after watching Civil War my interest in writing this story has comeback from the dead. As a result I'm rewriting this story which will be called _A Toast to the Future_. For those of you who have submitted a character to this story feel free to resubmit them to the rewrite. However, make sure they follow the new rules and form which you can find on my profile. And with that I thank thos who read this story for its brief two chapters and those who submitted characters. Thank you.


End file.
